


This is.... Jeopardy!

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daniel and Jack are idiots, M/M, as always, idk man, jack loves pumpkin spice lattes, jeopardy au, like they meet on jeopardy, meet ugly, more dumb aus by me, tfw you create an au that makes no sense, viral videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is ecstatic and nervous.<br/>Jack is very confident.<br/>And they are both way to competitive for their own good.<br/>The Jeopardy AU no one asked for or wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is.... Jeopardy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU I was talking about. It's really bad tbh

Daniel was beyond ecstatic when he found out he was selected for jeopardy. He had applied alongside his friends Angie and Peggy, who had both been denied.  
“It’s probably my dumb leg,” Daniel said. He always seemed to get special treatment because he had lost his leg at war. With modern technology it wasn’t a big deal, but everyone treated him like he was made of glass. “Why else would they choose me instead of one of you guys?”  
“Because you’re really smart, duh,” Angie reasoned.  
“You’re really good at remembering little facts, Daniel. You’ll be great,” Peggy promised. Daniel hoped she was right.  
\----------------  
Jack was pretty shocked when he found out he was going to be on jeopardy. He watched it every night with his cat, and always won. Granted, the cat couldn’t talk, but Jack was pretty sure even if he could he wouldn’t know the capital of Taiwan (Taipei, obviously). He had applied just for fun; he never thought he would actually be chosen to be on the show.  
Every night after work, he practiced for the show, by both watching it and playing online trivia games. Jack tried to figure out a pattern to the categories on the show, but the producer were good at keeping things random. Jack just hoped he would know a lot about the categories when he was on the show.  
\----------------  
It was finally time to head to the studio for hair and makeup before the show. Daniel was nervous. He dreamt of missing all the questions and everyone laughing at him. Daniel’s dreams had a habit of coming true, which was clearly not a good thing. They had given him two tickets for the audience for friends or family. Neither his parents nor his sister wanted to fly out to California so he brought along Angie and Peggy. They had encouraged him all day to quote unquote “bring in the cash money.” Daniel knew they were trying to help, but their joking attitude was distracting him from getting ready.   
“It’ll be fine,” Peggy assured. She was usually right. Daniel prayed that this was one of those times.  
\-----------------  
Jack decided he liked hair and makeup. He came to the studio wearing a button down shirt with his hair somewhat in order and was sent to hair and makeup. The nice hairstylist talked to him about her kids while styling his hair. Jack had to admit it looked really good. Jack insisted he didn’t want makeup, but the makeup artist powdered his face and his skin looked really smooth. Jack made a mental note to buy the face powder stuff she used with his winnings.   
\-----------------  
Too soon, for Daniel’s taste, it was 4:20 and time to get on their platforms. Daniel was on the end, which he liked. He examined the other contestants. Right next to him was a very good-looking blonde man. He looked about Daniel’s age but wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. That meant he probably didn’t have a- he defiantly should not be thinking about this right now. Daniel told himself to focus and took deep breaths until the show was starting.  
\-----------------  
Jack was so ready to start. Jack asked to stand in the middle and the producer said yes. Jack wanted everyone to see him when he won. He knew he would win. It’s all about strategy, and Jack was very strategic. He looked to his right and saw an older man named Ray. He keep staring at his wife in the audience and twisting his wedding ring. To his left was, wow. A man, Jack’s age probably, with brown hair and eyes and a really adorable sweater vest. Jack turned away because he didn’t want it to seem like he was staring. He really needed to focus.  
\---------------  
“Good evening,” Alex Trebek said into the camera. “Today contestants Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson will be competing against our returning champion Ray Krzeminski. Today’s categories are… Cacti….. Alliterations….. The War of 1812…… Celebrities….. Algebra…… and Drinks.”  
Jack studied the categories. He thought he would do well with algebra and celebrities, but who the hell knows anything about cacti?  
\--------------  
I have a cactus, was Daniel’s first thought upon hearing the categories. Alex told him he got to choose the first question.   
"Cacti for $100, please."  
"Cacti are able to survive in arid environments by doing this."  
"What is storing water?" Daniel said confidently and got 100 dollars. He continued to choose the cacti category and got all the questions correct. The audience applauded as Daniel choose drinks as his next category. 

"The most popular Starbucks drink in the fall."

"What are pumpkin spice lattes?" the blonde man next to him, Jack, said. 

"Correct. And that leads us to our first commercial break," Alex told and the cameras turned off. 

"Good job on that question," Daniel said to Jack, who gave him a strange look. 

He replied, "Thanks, pumpkin spice lattes are my favorite drink, but I didn't do as well as you."  
Daniel nodded and they both turned away from each other. What was this guy’s problem? Daniel was just trying to be nice.  
\-------  
Commercial break was over and it was time for the little back stories of the contestants. Daniel talked about how he lost his leg at war. Jack hadn’t even noticed it was a prosthetic. Jack decided to talk about his success in the police department. He thought it made him seem intimidating. The other guy, Krzeminski, said he proposed to his wife on the Eifel tower. After Alex made some comment about how he must be a big romantic the game was back on.   
“You’re up to choose a question,” the host said to Jack.  
“Algebra for $200.”  
“y=mx+b.”  
Jack was about to buzz in when Daniel’s stand lit up, “What is the slope of a line?”  
Jack suddenly got angry. “√x= 56-7.” Jack hit the buzzer and quickly solved the equation in the 5 seconds he had, “What is 7?”  
Jack choose algebra again as buzzed in before the question was even read, yet Daniel got to answer. It kept going on like this; Jack was determined to buzz in first, but he started to do so too early, and even when he didn’t know the answer. You need to slow down, Jack told himself.  
\--------------  
Jack was slowing down. Daniel didn’t know why. They seemed to be aggressively trying to answer before one another before, but Jack seemed to stop trying. It was better for Daniel, or so he thought. He continued to buzz in immediately, but got most of the questions wrong. Krzeminski turned out to be much more knowledgeable on the War of 1812 then Daniel was. Jack and Daniel kept getting every question wrong. They were both well into the negatives before time ran out for the first round.   
\-------------  
“You’re doing well,” Daniel said to him as they called commercial break. He sounded so fake Jack wanted to slap him.  
“I’m just doing my best.”  
\------------  
Jack was doing terribly. He knew it too. He just couldn’t stop himself from buzzing in. At least Daniel was getting almost every question wrong too. Krzeminski was just standing there and not even making an attempt to buzz in. He already had $5,000, and Jack was only at, god, $-11,200. Daniel wasn’t doing much better at $-9,000. Jack remembered you have to be in the positives to compete in final jeopardy, and there wasn’t enough questions left to get him there. I can’t believe I’m going to lose this horribly, he thought.   
\------------  
“Sadly, Jack and Daniel won’t be able to compete in final jeopardy.”   
Dammit.   
\-----------  
Jack added the name Ray Krzeminski to people he hated. Krzeminski decided since he won no matter what his response, to risk 0 dollars in final jeopardy and write, ‘Thanks to these idiots I don’t even have to try.’  
\----------  
“I can’t believe we did that,” Daniel laughed as he sat down in the chair across from Jack, and opened his beer.  
Jack appeared as he was going to get mad, but started laughing. “I didn’t even want to get the question right, I just wanted to beat you to answering it.”  
“We, my friend, are idiots.”  
“Cheers to that,” Jack agreed and clinked there drinks.   
“You know, there are worse people to make a fool of yourself on national tv with,” Daniel said.   
“Yeah, I don’t know why I was that competitive. You’re not a bad guy.”  
“Well, thank you.”  
“Oh my fucking god,” Angie exclaimed while entering the room. “You are completely ridiculous.”   
“I know,” Daniel sighed.   
“You and pretty boy are going viral, you know?”  
“What?” asked Daniel and Jack, simultaneously.  
“The video of you guys getting every single answer wrong for the ‘Composers’ category. When you both guessed Mozart for every question?”  
“I did that?” Jack asked, shaking his head.  
“It was freaking hilarious,” Peggy said.   
“Anyway, go get your stuff. Peggy’s going to email Ellen and see if she can get you on her show. You’re going to be famous!”  
“Famous for being an idiot. What a legacy,” Daniel said. Daniel then got up and went to get his stuff. He was surprised to see Jack had followed him.  
“Hey, so, I guess will see each other again, if we do a talk show or something,” he said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, I guess we will.” Daniel wondered if Jack was waiting for someone. He didn’t seem to be. “Did you come here alone?”  
“Uh, yeah. My parents didn’t want to fly out her so, just me,” Jack said.  
“Well, if you have nothing better to do, I think we should go out for drinks, celebrate becoming viral sensations and such.”  
“With your friends?”  
Daniel shrugged, “We can always ditch them.”  
“That sounds great. We can be YouTube’s next power couple. Jack and Daniel, Jackdaniels.”  
“Oh, so we’re a couple now?”  
“Yeah, I mean why not?”  
Daniel glanced at Jack as if he were checking him out for the first time. “I see no reason not to be.”  
“Come on, Sousa. Come buy me a drink,” Jack ordered, already walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are complete idiots as always. Hope you liked it


End file.
